


thighs

by homosexualsatan



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, M/M, Sexual Humor, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualsatan/pseuds/homosexualsatan
Summary: akira's livestreaming on instagram. ryo surprises him.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	thighs

Akira was once again livestreaming for his considerably large fanbase. Now, how did he get popular exactly? Well, he was exposed as a Devilman by his boyfriend Ryo (which people did not take well to at first) but Ryo being the good boyfriend he is told everyone that he would save humankind as best as he could which was definitely a reliever to most people, but as expected there were others questioning whether or not he was really a good person.

Another reason why would be his looks. Akira had a nice build with messy black hair and some nice ass hands. He knew he was mildly attractive, so he used it to his advantage by posting "thrist traps" as Ryo would say, mostly to make Ryo jealous. Akira's posts were loved and it wasn't hard to tell by his comment section consisting of different variations _"omg rail me"_ left by fangirls and fanboys alike. Akira has a good laugh at them while Ryo would always suggest for him to delete the comment or ask the person to not comment such vulgar things.

"Come on, those comments are funny! Reason one, it makes you jealous-"

"I am not jealous Akira, why would I be? Them and I both know you're mine."

"If it didn't make you jealous you wouldn't be asking me to delete the comment-" Akira was cut off by a light smack to the face which was intended to be playful. Ryo smirked at Akira's now exaggerated pouty expression.

Now Akira was livestreaming on Ryo's couch, rambling about what it was like to be a Devilman and what his life is like, occasionally saying hi to one of his fans when he heard Ryo get up from his spot on the other end of where he was laying down. _Weird, Ryo normally never gets up unless there's something he absolutely needs to do._ Akira shrugged it off until he heard Ryo climbing up behind him on the arm of the couch.

"What are you-"

Akira's head was suddenly being bracketed by soft white thighs. Ryo was wearing shorts for once, and after putting all the pieces together, this was probably the reason why. Akira's face immediately flushed red, and his fans could most definitely tell.

As expected, they went fucking wild. Akira was getting comments that were pretty much hysterical and/or suggestive. Ryo looked down at his screen and laughed at the flood of comments poking fun at his embarrassment.

"Having fun down there?" Ryo teased, Akira growing 10x more embarrassed then before. Akira noticed the two Mikis were on the livestream, and he knew there would be endless teasing by both girls the next time they met up. Miko commented,

 _"woah there phaguettes save that for the bedroom"_ Akira was quite quick to respond.

"Oh fuck you Miko, as if Miki and you aren't just as gay as us. Anyways I'm getting off bye everyone-" Akira quickly ended the live stream, looking up at Ryo with an embarrassed irritated look on his face. Ryo only smirked devilishly.

"God dammit Ryo, now I'm never going to hear the end of it." Akira knew his posts were already blowing up with comments about the livestream and he was glad his phone was muted. His hands squeezed Ryo's pillowy thighs, looking up at the blond with a devilish smirk.

"You're gonna pay for this, you tease."

"How will I pay exactly?" Akira quickly lifted Ryo off of the couch with ease, carrying him off to their bedroom. They both knew Ryo wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see a spelling error please tell me  
> also comment headcanons for these two gays


End file.
